


Four Seasons, Four Loves

by Fireborn101



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Loss, Love, Platonic Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn101/pseuds/Fireborn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and four (five) Women who make a huge impact on his life. Semicannon ships and my headcannon as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki, the mighty warrior.

###  Chapter 2 Early Spring

Suki was the first girl his age who wasn't related to him he had seen in who knows how long, and she was undoubtedly beautiful. But Sokka had a problem Suki and her band of warrior...esses? had soundly caught them. Thankfully Aang loved showing off and was willing to whip out his little marble trick for anyone, and that had convinced the Kyoshiens. But Sokka still had a problem; he had suffered a big blow to his ego after being captured, and that blow had only been made worse when he found out that it was only a bunch of teenaged girls. Highly skilled teenaged girls, as he had found out after flying three feet in the air and landing on his back on the floor after all of two seconds of sparring with the leader. The girl in question was now smirking while calmly fanning herself with her golden fan. He got up and lunged for her again but this time before he realized it she had his belt off of him and around his left wrist and ankle. Now he was on his face. Great.

**-And the Scene changed when the pagebreak attacked-**

After his humiliating morning Sokka went on a walk just like he used to back home when he just needed time to himself to think. At the moment he needed to think badly. Suki had completely defeated him with ease and that was a very bad thing for the only warrior in the Avatar’s company to be beaten with his face on the floor and his butt in the air in less than a minute. Despite what Katara and Aang both seemed to think, he did actually know that this was important. He wasn't Aang wanting to ride everything dangerous between the south and north poles, nor was he Katara who just wanted to protect the kid. No, Sokka had a duty to protect them both and help them defeat the Firenation bla bla bla. He needed to become a real warrior and when he really thought about it he knew that he wasn't. How could he be with no one around to teach him? Yes he liked meat. Yes he was sarcastic. Yes he wasn't an optimist. But he was Sokka The-Meat-and-Sarcasm-Guy! Like he was to say in a few months, that was pretty much his whole identity. It was time for him to face the reality that he wasn't as good as he'd thought he was. He needed teaching...badly so who better to teach him then the girl who had whooped his butt so thoroughly earlier?

**-And the Scene changed when the pagebreak attacked-**

"Here for another dancing lesson?" The question stung like a slap to the face. Was he really that much of an egotistical jerk? Yes, yes he was. “No...I...well, let me explain," he dropped to his knees, "I would be honored if you would teach me." Suki eyed him with hostility, "Even if I'm a girl?" Sokka was ashamed and couldn't look at Suki so he averted his eyes, "Sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was ... wrong." Suki's expression changed ever so slightly, "We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys." Sokka raised his head to look at her face, "Please make an exception." he lowered himself back into a bow, "I won't let you down." Suki looked at him with a more friendly expression, "All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions." Sokka was overjoyed he almost jumped up and hugged Suki tightly but he didn't think that she would appreciate that, so he restrained himself and only said, "Of course!" "And I mean all of them." Suki said a dangerous smile playing on her lips. Sokka was suddenly worried for his safety...and his masculinity.

In a few moments Suki had sent him into a change room and handed him a pile of clothes which he changed into. Then he walked back out to the floor of the dojo. He looked down embarrassed, "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little..." He mentally sighed, "girly." Suki looked at him with her eyebrow cocked, "It's a warrior's uniform, you should be proud. The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Sokka straightened up proudly, "Bravery and honor..." "Hey Sokka! Nice dress!" Darn it Aang! Sokka slumped his shoulders in embarrassment. Suki gave Aang the look even though he wasn't there to see it. "How about we start with a basic kata..."

**-And the Scene changed when the pagebreak attacked-**

"I am a warrior," a quick kiss on the cheek, "But I'm a girl too." Then she was gone to hold off Zuko and his soldiers while they escaped. _Bravery and Honor._

**-And the Scene changed when the pagebreak attacked-**

As he, Katara and Aang were flying away from Kyoshi, Sokka was deep in thought. His perception of the world had been completely changed again — the first time was when his mom died, the next was when his dad had left, then Aang - gosh that kid tore his life apart well and good - and now Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors — What he had said to Katara the day before now stung him: "Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Spirits, he was going to have to apologies to Katara for that one. At least he could apologize to Katara, she was right there, he couldn't just pop back in on Kyoshi island and apologize to Suki for thinking like that his entire life. He really had a one sided view of the world. Things were different on Kyoshi, women were warriors and men weren't. He wasn't really sure what the men did...but they did something with their time they weren't lazy bums while the women did everything on the island. Were they? Sokka was questioning all men in the entire world outside of the Watertribes by this point; _what if I'm the only male warrior I ever see! What if I'm surrounded by women warriors until we by some miracle defeat the Firenation?! **Spirits... ******_Sokka sighed and looked at Katara, "Katara, I'm sorry about saying that guys are better at hunting and fighting." Katara looked up from hugging Aang and smiled at him. He was forgiven...until the next time he wouldn't help her make dinner because it was women's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my page breaks are obnoxious. Blame fanfiction.net, it won't let you but nice pagebreaks in anymore. 
> 
> Suki is my favorite. Deal with it :P


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money off of this or any of my other fan works. This is for my own entertainment and I hope the entertainment of others.

#  Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, Four Seasons, Four Loves 

###  Chapter 2 Winter 

To say that Yue was the first girl Sokka fell for would be a lie – he did meet Suki first after all – but if you said that she was the first girl he fell in love with wouldn't be.

Yue represented everything he wanted in a girl: beauty, compassion, loyalty, goodness, self-sacrificing, loving, adaptable, brave and kind with a quiet inner strength. Yes, Yue was the perfect watertribe girl. Only Yue was more than a girl; she was a woman. Yue was a perfect example of a watertribe woman; she reminded him of his mother in a way, they had both sacrificed everything to protect those they loved, even if it meant leaving behind the very people they were protecting. It was the quiet strength that made watertribe women strong enough to do what they had to, whether it was to go hungry for a meal or two so their family would have just a little bit more, doing the jobs that the men deemed "unmanly" even if they were nasty like tanning hides or washing Sokka's socks, lending and taking away support from their husbands at the right moments to keep them from making stupid choices, marrying someone they didn't love for the betterment of their tribe, deciding when someone had to be pushed off an ice flow because they were a danger to the tribe, or to give their life to the world. Sokka had never really noticed these things until then, and he felt ashamed that he hadn't ever thanked any of them for what they did every day. He vowed that he would make sure to thank Katara for doing the things that he couldn't.

They would be starting towards the Earthkingdom in the morning with Pakku and the rest of the benders who were on their way to the south pole. He wanted to say one last goodbye before leaving the Spirit Oasis, possibly forever. Sokka snuck out of the house that his little family was staying in. He passed a few night sentries but they recognized him and let him pass. He was on his way to the Spirit Oasis to say one last goodbye to his moon.

Once he got there he knelt down on the spot of ground where she had last stood and he cried. He cried for her and the life she would not have; he cried for the "What could have been's"; he cried for a tribe who had lost their princess, and he cried for the world who had lost such an amazing person. He cried until he could cry no longer then he wiped his eyes and looked at the moon, it was only a small curve in the sky that night but it made him think that Yue was smiling down on him. It was too much for him and he started weeping again. He felt that he would never feel the same about any other girl, and he was right. No other girl would make him want to defend them because they could not defend themselves; he would never know the feeling of strength that standing with her would give him; he would never know the joy of a life lived with a white-haired princess at his side and a family to curl up in furs with.

With that thought he sobbed, "Yue I failed you. I failed you. I failed your father too, he told me to protect you and I couldn't. What kind of a warrior fails the people he loves? What if I fail Aang or Katara? What if someone comes at her from the back and..." with that he starts crying uncontrollably again until suddenly he feels peace and serenity come over him along with a voice in him mind.  
"You did not fail me Sokka, it was always my destiny to become the moon spirit that day. Do not worry Sokka you will not fail any of those you love, you will become a renowned warrior and many will be indebted to you for their lives. Have faith my strong warrior, it will guide you." With that her presence left and he was left with a feeling of peace and love so strong that for the first time he felt that the war could actually be won as opposed to just survived.  
"Thank you Yue." He said quietly. Then he got up and walked out of the Oasis ready to face the world and his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I wrote, and I think that it is the best so far.  
> I wrote this chapter because of the many many wonderful fics that inspired me. Thank you to all of the authors whose works inspired me! I would write a list of all the fics that inspired me but that would take days and would probably end up even longer than my actual story and nobody wants to read that. If you want to see some of them head over to my fanfiction.net profile https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3832855/Fireborn101 and check out my favorites list, some of them are there.
> 
> I would however like to thank the wonderful emletish, Loopy777 and Vathara from fanfiction.net for inspiring little bits in this story. They may or may not be able to find ideas from their fics in here but believe me they are there.


	3. A Family Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Katara have a late night chat.

#  _A Family Interlude or A Night in Ba Sing Se_

Ba Sing Se. What a place! Walls and rules everywhere and worst of all Suki didn’t come with them, and despite what she had said to him -- Sokka was at least partially convinced that it was at least partially his fault. He had been ridiculously overprotective and he knew that Suki didn’t like that; she was an independent person, but after losing Yue Sokka couldn’t fail anyone like that again. 

He couldn’t really blame Suki for not wanting to stick around with him anyway. Sokka sighed and got out of bed to get himself a drink. When he got to the kitchen he found Katara sitting at the table drinking tea and reading a scroll. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” She asked concerned. Apparently he looked upset. 

“Thirsty.” 

“Sokka!” 

He sighed, “I was thinking about Suki and Yue.” 

Katara pulled him into a hug, “You have to stop blaming yourself about Yue Sokka, it wasn’t your fault.” he hugged her back “I know.” “And what about Suki is keeping you up? I thought you guys were okay.” She poured him a cup and he sat down across from her. 

“I kept treating her like she was helpless -- trying to keep her safe, and in the end she was there to make sure I was safe, that we were safe. And she did, if she hadn’t been there...” He lowered his head Toph would have drowned before I could have got to her. Katara reached across the table and put her hand over his and squeezed it lightly. “I just don’t want to lose anyone else I love.” Sokka continued, “Not you, not Aang, not Toph, not Suki, not anyone.” 

“So you tried to protect her; I’m sure she understands that,” Katara offered in her ‘be reasonable Sokka’ voice, “She’s probably had the same feeling. There’s probably a reason why the Kyoshi warriors in their village are under the age of 20. She’s probably lost people too. Nobody’s escaped untouched by the war in one way or another.” 

Sokka had never thought of that before, it had surprised him to see that the warriors were all 16 or younger, but he had just chocked it up to Earthkingdom weirdness. But his fear of losing her still didn’t excuse him from freaking out about everything, “It isn’t just that I didn’t want to lose her Katara. I didn’t want anything even remotely bad to happen to her; I freaked out because I thought I saw a spider on her bed roll.” Sokka blinked in confusion, “Katara why are you laughing?! This is no laughing matter!” 

Katara was indeed giggling, “I’m sorry Sokka, but that’s a little ridiculous,” more giggles, “a spider, really? Oh Sokka.” Katara’s voice shook it’s head at him, but her physical head clasped onto her arms as her body shook from silent but still violent laughter. Sokka frowned, but slowly his mouth stopped listening to him and started to lift at the corners; his chin started to shake from repressed laughter, and soon enough he too had his head on his arms his body shaking with silent laughter. 

A curious voice came out of the hall, “What are you guys laughing about?” It was Aang with Momo wrapped around his shoulders. Katara sat up and slowly suppressed her laughter, “Just some Watertribe jokes Aang. What are you doing up?” 

“Oh, I just came to get some water.” Aang did just that and said, “Good night” as he walked down the hall to his room. “Night Aang.” Both her and Sokka said together. After he had closed the door Sokka looked at her, “Thanks.” 

Katara looked up from her scroll, “For what?” 

“For not telling Aang.” Sokka responded. 

“There’s no reason for him to know. He would give you temple wisdom about how relationships are like something or other, and then he would be up all night. He needs his sleep.” She looked down at her scroll again. 

“You know you act like his mom right?” Sokka asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Ok.” Sokka sat there for a bit, “I’m going to go back to bed. Night Katara.” 

“Good Night Sokka.” She stood up and hugged him again, “I think I’ll go to bed too.” 

As Sokka walked into his room he smiled to himself A spider? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. This fic is mostly a character study dealing with Sokka's possible relationships whit some of the women of ATLA and I didn't want to forget Katara, so this chapter came to be.


	4. The Boiling Rock

# The Boiling Rock, or Spring is here

When they had gotten back with his father, Chit Sang and Suki Sokka could barely believe that it had happened! His father was here and so was his girlfriend! He wasn't really sure what to think about Chit Sang but he was here and there really wasn’t much the could do about that now. He had been polite to Katata, and he was almost reverent in Suki’s presence. So, after a small manly-council between Hakoda, Zuko and himself (Aang wasn’t invited because he was far too trusting and innocent and not manly enough for a manly council anyway), it was decided that Chit Sang could stay. At dinner --sans meat because they hadn't actually gotten any, and as it turned out the universe still had it in for him, so there was no meat at dinner which was slightly disappointed for everyone there, except for Aang, and all because he had used that excuse for him and Zuko to be gone. Why? The Universe why?-- him and Suki had decided to meet in her room that night to talk about it all. 

At some time around midnight, Sokka knocked on her door quietly. Suki opened it, smiled at him, and moved aside so he could enter. Sokka slid into the room Suki had chosen for herself, it was a nice cozy room with a window that looked out into the chasm that could be closed with shutters or screens depending on the weather. There was a bed and a row of cupboards above it, Katara had given her an extra sleeping bag that they had gotten spirits-knew-where so she wouldn’t freeze in that drafty temple.

Suki sat down on the sleeping bag and patted the area beside her; he sat down and leaned against the wall putting his arm around her, she sighed and leaned into him.

“Do you know how many times I wished we were doing this while I was in there?” Suki asked after a few moments. 

Sokka shook his head, “No.” He couldn’t imagine what she had went through. He thought of something that had been bothering him, “Suki, why was the guard by your cell so determined to get me out of your cell? I thought that they didn't really care what happened to the prisoners.” 

“Because she was doing her job properly, she didn't look the other way unlike some of the guards.” Suki said with some venom. Sokka decided not to ask about it, it was too soon and obviously painful. He decided to change the subject. 

“So you were pretty amazing out there today,” he bumped her gently grinning down at her, “my dad thinks that you’re amazing too.” She laughed at that and bumped him back, “So were you. You looked pretty amazing out there fighting Azula with Zuko.” 

“Well you were amazing fighting Ty Lee. I think you’re the only one who could have done it.” Sokka said thinking to all the times that they had barely gotten away from those girls. 

“We owe Zuko’s girlfriend our lives.” He said somberly. Suki sat up, “That was his girlfriend?! Really?” Suki pondered that amazing development.

“I wonder what happened to her?” Sokka pondered out loud. He didn’t think that even Azula could kill her friends in cold blood like that. Suki however clearly had a different opinion, “She’s probably shot full of lightning floating in the lake as a warning to anyone else.” She said darkly. Sokka shuddered. 

“So, what’s with your crazy group anyway? Last time I saw you there were only five of you and now there's nine plus your dad, Chit Sang and me. And how did you guys hook up with Zuko anyway?” Suki asked clearly wanting to talk about other things then Mai’s fate. So Sokka told her about all the many things that had happened since they had last seen each other, and Suki told him about some of the less painful things that had happened to her. 

By the time their stories were finished it was only a little while before dawn. They parted at her door with a gentle kiss and Sokka made his way into his own sleeping bag to sleep as long as he could before someone noticed his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice simple and short. 
> 
> If I was Hakoda, Sokka or even Zuko the thought of having Chit Sang in the same place with my daughter/younger-sister/best-bro’s-younger-sister would scare the heck out of me. I wouldn’t allow it, but it happened so whatever but I figured that they would at least talk about it. And Hakoda probably threatened the bejeebers out of Chit Sang if he so much as looked at Katara funny. Nobody was worried about Suki because clearly Chit Sang had seen her awesome in action and would not be brave enough to mess with her.
> 
> No I don’t think that Suki got raped in prison, but I’m willing to bet that others might have been. So kudos to that female guard for doing her job! Also without her Mai wouldn’t have known that Zuko was there and they all would have been boiled like lobsters. 
> 
> Shout Out to emletish on fanfiction.net for pointing out the prison guard protecting Suki in her story...um I’m pretty sure it was in Not Stalking Zuko...one of hers in The Stalkingvers anyway.


End file.
